The Good Doctor
by Tenfangirl
Summary: Just a little experiment to see if I could write fiction. I'm sure people will soon tell me if it sucks! Anyway, Henrik Hanssen goes to a seminar and meets someone. This may get steamy later.


The Good Doctor

Maura was late, very late. She ran, red faced and sweaty, into the lobby of the rather smart hotel where the medical conference she was so very late for was being held. The receptionist's face barely flickered as she took in the pink panting apparition before her.

"May I help you?" she enquired politely. Maura sucked in a deep breath and turned a bright warm smile upon the girl behind the highly polished marble counter.

"Yes, thanks. I have a room booked in the name of Maura Grant. I'm here for the conference and I know I'm a little tardy."

The receptionist smiled back and began to check the computer screen in front of her.

"Ah yes, here you are. Room 210, third floor. I'm afraid you are somewhat late, they broke for lunch ten minutes ago. I'll get a porter to take your bag up. Lunch is a buffet in the Aldeburgh Room right across the way".

Maura took her key, smiled her thanks and hurried off to the nearby Ladies' to repair her appearance. Being late was bad enough but at least she could make herself halfway presentable. Taking a brush out of her capacious bag, she set to work tidying up her neat dark pixie cut. Next job was her face which needed more work but as Maura was used to putting her face on in a hurry, it didn't take too long to sort out. Finally a spritz of fragrance and she was ready.

Pushing open the door to the room where lunch was underway, she was met with a strong waft of various assorted smells, mostly food and aftershave. She wrinkled her nose and went further in, looking around desperately for any familiar faces but finding none. Hunger forced her to the buffet which in all fairness, looked pretty good and she soon had a laden plate and a corner to sit in. Munching away contently, Maura surveyed the room, taking in all the faces, some old, some new.

One man in particular caught her eye. He was head and shoulders above everyone else, his beautifully cut suit accentuating his slender build. He was about the only one not eating, instead he was sipping delicately from a glass of something clear. Apart from his height, it was his bearing that stood out; proud and haughty. His dark hair was cut short but waved over his well shaped head in a manner that suggested that it would curl riotously if let grow longer.

Maura found herself approving and wondered who he was. One thing for sure, he was no mere registrar and she amused herself imagining him as a youngster, doubting that he had ever been one. He was not the most handsome man present, but by God, he was the most attractive. She watched him work the room, greeting people with a brief handshake and a slight half smile, exchanging words here and there. Putting down her plate, Maura moved herself into a position where he could see her, hoping he would come over. The ploy worked and soon he stood in front of her. Up close, she realised just how tall he was, as she had to peer up at him to look into his face. Ah, that face! Cheekbones that would cut paper, a perfectly straight nose, a firm mouth with a surprisingly sensual lower lip, a clean sharp jawline and huge dark eyes that Maura just wanted to drown in.

"Hello", he said, his voice rich and smooth, the accent cut glass "I don't believe we've met. My name is…"

He was cut off by the MC announcing that the afternoon's talk was about to commence. Maura fumed inwardly at the untimely interruption and watched impotently as Mr Wonderful got caught up in the crowd and drawn away from her. She followed everyone else and sat down near the back to wait for the lecture to start.

Mr Wonderful meanwhile, had a short dark haired woman on his mind and paid little heed to the speaker. It had been some time since anyone had captured his attention as she just had. Her long lashed green eyes and cheeky smile kept drifting through his imagination in a most distracting manner. The last thing he needed right now was a distraction but on the other hand, maybe it wasn't. A few hours in the company of a beautiful girl might be very pleasant. He decided to seek her out at the dinner dance later that evening and discover if the promise in those eyes had been for real.

That evening in her room, Maura stood before a full length mirror, holding a midnight blue satin cocktail dress up against herself. She had hung the dress up in the bathroom to steam the creases out. Would he like her in this frock? Would he even notice her among all the other women who would be equally dolled up? She had spent the afternoon daydreaming about him, picturing him in a tuxedo with a proper bow tie which would just need a gentle tug to undo it…Maura gave herself a mental shake and began to dress.


End file.
